VCC-7 Strike Garland
Background (to be expanded later) The Strike Garland came about as a design to be more of an airbourne mobile infantry unit rather than a urban combat unit. Returning to using hover jets as was attempted prior to the MODAT prototypes, the Strike Garland achieves impressive speeds in all modes. Combined with excellent firepower for a unit this small the Strike Garland easily succeeded at all parameters that were set for it. Unfortunately the the war with the Masters dwindled what few units were in service but those that remained when the Invid invaded proved invaluable and excellent for combatting the Invid and their mecha. Model Type - VCC-7 Strike Garland Class - Veritech Combat Cycle Crew - 1 MDC By Location Head - 100 Arms - 100 Hands - 50 Legs - 160 Feet - 90 Main Body - 250 Thrusters - 75 Gunpod - 75 Particle gun - 80 Mini Missile Launcher - 80 Shield - 200 AR - 12 Armour - stops up to and including 20mm rounds Speed Running - 80kph Leaping - 3m, 80m thruster assisted (20m high) Cycle - 420kph Flying - 285kph Altitude - 500m max Range - 40 hours operation use Statistics Height - battloid - 3.73m, cycle - 1.2m Length - battloid - 1.72m, cycle - 4.42m Width - battloid - 2.6m, cycle - 1.9m Weight - 917kg PS - Android 50 Lift - 5 tons, Carry - 2.5 tons Cargo - Minimal Pilot and survival gear Power System - protoculture cell energizer using 4 protoculture cells Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - EP-45 Pulse Beam Gunpod Primary Purpose - Anti-armour Range - 1200m Damage - 5d6 per shot, can fire semi auto bursts Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - EP-43 Pulse Laser Primary Purpose - Anti-Mecha Range - 1200m Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Mini Missile Launcher Primary Purpose - Anti-armour/mecha Range - varies by missile type Damage - varies by missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 or volleys of 1-8 Payload - 8 Bonuses - +1 strike Can also use a different gunpod in place of the EP-45. See separate file for variable combat cycle gunpods. Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot/Vehicle combat elite with the following addions +1 attack at level 1, 8 and 12 +1 disarm +2 pull punch +1 parry/dodge at level 4 and 8 +1 autododge at level 2, 4, 6, 9 and 12 +1 strike ranged at level 3 +1 strike hand to hand level 5 +15% piloting rolls due to advanced control systems and software Punch - 3d6 Kick - 4d6+3 Body Block - 1d6+3 Restrained Punch - 8d6sdc (1d4+1 mdc) Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display) of the pilot's (or other crew members) helmet. Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew or crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify upto 48 and track upto 18 targets simultaneously to a range of 20 miles (32km) for airborne targets and 8 miles (12km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 20 miles (32km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 20 miles (32km) Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 250 miles (400km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Officers and Elite Pilot's Special Intellignce Communication/Data Unit (Direct Connection to the EVE System) +25% to all computer programming, operation and hacking rolls as well as +1 to initiative. Standard issue Special Intellignce Communication/Data Unit +10% to all computer operation, programming and hacking rolls References Used Steelfalcon.com Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech RPG Both Editions Robotech The Movie - The Untold Story